This relates generally to manufacturing, and more particularly, to calibrating electronic device antenna performance during manufacturing.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry and short-range wireless communications circuitry such as wireless local area network circuitry. To handle wireless communications, electronic devices may be provided with one or more antennas. In some configurations, antennas may include tunable circuitry.
Due to manufacturing variations, antennas may not initially perform according to desired specifications. This may lead to costly rework or may require that antennas be discarded on the manufacturing line. In situations in which antennas are formed using conductive parts of an electronic device housing and situations in which there are multiple antennas in a device, antenna faults due to manufacturing variations may have a significant adverse impact to device yields.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of manufacturing antennas and electronic devices with antennas.